koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Liu Shan/Movesets
All the movesets for Liu Shan in the Warriors franchise. Dynasty Warriors 7 Liu Shan is affiliated with the rapier in this appearance. When he is equipped with it, he can perform a unique attack exclusive to him. Upon performing his Musou techniques, he will automatically use the weapon in his attacks. :EX Attack: , , , : Does a lightning-energy slash which circles around him as he does a 180 turn. The attack is dubbed as "Hiden, Raikōjin" (秘伝, 雷光刃, Mystery, Lightning Blade) in the Japanese scripts. :Musou - Lightning Wave (斬撃双雷掌): : Reaches his free hand forward, then slams his blade to the ground to send forth lightning and energy wave. Classified as a Blast Musou in Next and used in Warriors Orochi 3. :Alternate Musou - Thunder Kick (飛雷蹴): R1 + : Charges forward with a kick infused with lightning. ;Dynasty Warriors Next :Speed Musou - Whirlwind: Tap both sides of screen: Liu Shan creates a tornado around himself while slowly twirling his weapon upward, then finishes the attack by emitting sparks of lightning to repel the enemy. Following the attack's movements causes the tornado to grow stronger and generate electricity. ;Warriors Orochi 3 : : Leans forward to grab someone. Once Liu Shan connects, he shoves them away with no damage, allowing for a free followup. Unblockable. : , : Jabs downward several times before diving on the ground to cause an impact, knocking down nearby opponents. :R1: Turns around with his weapon planted down to the ground and nods, which damages enemies nearby and also applying weapon elements upon execution. A buff special similar to his father's R1, as it also causes health to slowly regenerate, only it instead grants temporary protection from all attacks as an extra bonus. : (Cancel): Dashes forward with his sword thrusting forward. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Delays in midair a bit as he drops down to plant his weapon into the earth. Causes bolts of lightning that split apart from the center to both left-and-right, and acts as a minor version of his father's aerial R1 attack. Dynasty Warriors 8 Liu Shan keeps the same moveset from the previous title with the following additions. :EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): , , , , , , : Conjures a refreshing breeze to restore lost health. :Aerial Musou - Avian Strike (鳥襲腿): , : Leisurely jumps on top of nearby enemies four times (with arms behind himself) before back flipping unto the ground to produce a large shockwave. If any of the jumps fail to hit an enemy, he simply emits a smaller shockwave upon landing. :Awakening Musou: Slashes upward several times in a row. He ends the attack 360 spinning slash that releases a burst of energy that knocks away surrounding opponents. After accumulating enough hits, he begins to strike diagonally with fiery streaks before performing two extra kicks near the end. Dynasty Warriors 8: Empires Liu Shan is affiliated with the dragon column in this appearance. :EX Attack 1: , : Liu Shan rotates his weapon continuously to produce a launching whirlwind, then slams it unto the ground to knock the surrounding enemies away. :EX Attack 2: , , , , : Uses own weapon to relax; the act releases an aura that restores health while stunning nearby foes. :Musou - Wild Splitter (薙裂): : Performs a melee attack consisting of one rotating swing, two circular strikes, and a fierce horizontal swipe. Each hit is done counterclockwise while emanating wind. :Alternate Musou - Intense Pressure (天舞刺裂法): R1 + : Liu Shan hits a nearby target, pins them on the ground, and lies down on top of them. Surrounding opponents are knocked aside from the shockwave emitted by the last two sequences of this attack. :Aerial Musou - Impact Shockwave (天堕衝波): , : Liu Shan tumbles in the air before violently placing his bench on the ground and sitting on it. :Awakening Musou: Rams towards the opponent and smacks them with multiple overhead swings, ending the assault with one final swipe to generate a powerful shockwave. The extended version has Liu Shan pick up the pace by unleashing more arcing swings followed by an interlude of alternating horizontal swipes. Category:Movesets